


Misunderstandings

by lavendertears78



Series: Adventures of Parenting [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Funny, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parenthood, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: Just the average day in the Iwaizumi household.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Adventures of Parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752088
Comments: 21
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my very first attempt at a fan-fiction and I'm terribly sorry if it isn't good or doesn't meet your expectations. But I'm hoping that you find this enjoyable if you do read it!

Tooru had long ago stopped mentally logging his worst days. But he knows for sure if he still did, today would take the fucking cake. Not only had he gone to bed last night without seeing his husband but he had woken up to hear the front door shut at six in the morning. These late nights and early mornings were killing him and he knew they had to be just as hard on Hajime. But he hadn't been able to have an actual conversation with him in about three months so he didn’t really know how he was doing. It was even harder on their kids though. They were on summer break so it's not like they had the school day and homework to distract them from their father being gone for most, or lately, all of their day. It broke his heart that when he was asked if Daddy would be home that night, he couldn’t give them an answer because he never knew himself. He knew it wasn’t anything Hajime could control. His boss had fucked up relationships with a few companies and left Hajime to fix it by himself while trying to keep the business running. But he couldn’t explain that to his kids, they wouldn’t understand.

So, Tooru had woken up without his husband, yet again, and tried to force himself to believe that today would be a good day. When he finally rolled himself out of bed and made it to the kitchen he smiled when he saw a fresh pot of coffee and a note waiting for him.

_Good morning, I'm sorry I got home late again last night. I should be able to get home on time tonight for once. We are almost finished with making amends so life should go back to normal soon. I miss you guys. Love you._

_~Hajime_

_P.S. You were drooling on me in your sleep last night shittykawa_

Tooru smiled to himself as he poured his cup of coffee. At least his unconscious self got to spend time with his husband. There had been multiple times where he had tried to stay awake until Hajime got home so he could at least see him. But after chasing around his two kids every day he's normally exhausted and falls asleep as soon as he hits the pillow. It was nice that Hajime had thought to leave him a note. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for him to do so, but lately, he hasn’t had enough time in the mornings to do it. But when he did, it helped Tooru know that Hajime missed him just as much as he did.

Happy and content, Tooru sat at the kitchen table feeling like today might actually be a really good day. So he decided to send a good morning text to his 'dad's group chat'.

**Hot Daddies**

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 6:10 a.m.

Good morning my fellow stay-at-home Daddies! I have a feeling that today is going to be a really good day so don't let it go to waste!

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 6:11 a.m.

Good morning! But Tooru-san you seem to forget that you and Keiji are the only stay-at-home Dads in this chat.

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:14 a.m.

Yeah Tooru some of us actually work

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 6:15 a.m.

Maki, you work from home so I don’t even want to hear it.

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:18 a.m.

Good morning everyone. Tooru-san you seem to be in a good mood this morning. Did you get to see Iwaizumi-san?

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 6:19 a.m.

Nope! But I got a lovely note and he might be able to come home on time tonight.

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:24 a.m.

A loving note huh? Why don’t I get those?

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 6:25 a.m.

I would literally die if Kentarou left me a note.

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:25 a.m.

Koutarou used to leave me notes all the time.

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:26 a.m.

Yes, Keiji we know, you have the most perfect marriage out of all of us.

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 6:31 a.m.

Maki…

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:31 a.m.

Shit

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:31 a.m.

Fuck

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:32 a.m.

I'm sorry Keiji I'm such a dick.

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:34 a.m.

It's alright Maki-san, that was four years ago. We have moved passed it now.

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 6:35 a.m.

Way to ruin the good vibes we had going Maki-san…

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:36 a.m.

I didn’t mean too!! I was just trying to say that Koutarou very obviously shows Keiji how much he loves him a hell of a lot more than the rest of our husbands do...

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:38 a.m.

Maki-san not only could I not see it happening but are you sure you want Matsukawa-san to be more like Koutarou? You do realize that means full-on ADHD, no time to yourself when he's home, another child to care for, and mood swings worse than a hormonal teenage girl.

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 6:40 a.m.

Wow you really went for him there Keiji lol

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 6:40 a.m.

You really didn’t need to attack him like that hahaha

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:41 a.m.

I mean don’t get me wrong I love my husband and I would literally kill a bitch and bury them in my backyard if they tried to touch him but like he also gets on every last one of my nerves.

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:42 a.m.

Well now that you mention it…I'll take Issei as he is lmao

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 6:45 a.m.

Shit. All my kids are awake! I had 15 more minutes of peace!

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:46 a.m.

Sending love and prayers

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 6:47 a.m.

Lmao guess that means Dad talk is over

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 6:48 a.m.

Don’t worry Shige-Chan! Today is going to be a good day! Just keep the positive vibes going and we will all get through without any problems!

**Bokuto Keiji** 6:50 a.m.

No problems? Do you know my sons??

Tooru laughed at the last text from Keiji but decided not to answer as it was almost time to wake his kids up. He set his coffee cup in the sink and headed upstairs to wake up his oldest son. But as he opened his door he saw that his seven-year-old was already awake and watching a video on his phone.

"Good morning Hikaru," he smiled at his son.

"Morning," His son grumbled back. He lay there with a scowl on his face as his sharp brown eyes intently tracked what was happening in the video he watched. Everything about him screamed Hajime other than the length of his black hair that was fluffy and soft like Tooru's.

Tooru leaned against the door frame as he stared at his son. He knew what he was watching, the men's national volleyball team. More specifically, old matches from when his Uncle had been on the team. Hikaru had been becoming more obsessed with volleyball as he got older and it's not that Tooru didn’t like it. Quite the contrary actually, he was ecstatic that his son was developing a love for the game but he was a little sad that he was drawn to the wing spiker position. He didn’t see the appeal of the setter, only the attention of the ace.

Hikaru sighed as he dropped his phone at his side, "Why did Uncle Koutarou quit the national team? He was so awesome!" He sat up and grabbed the volleyball at his side to fiddle with it.

Tooru didn’t really know what to say, he knew exactly why he left the team. But Hikaru wasn’t old enough to understand, "Well I don’t think he really wanted to quit honey." He searched his head for a way to explain it, "It really came down to him not wanting to miss out on raising Tomohiro and Tomomi and wanting to be able to see Uncle Keiji." There was a lot more that went on, a lot more, but Hikaru was too young to know about all that.

"So he quit because it was taking him away from his family?" His son was staring at the wall across from himself until he looked over to his dad in the doorway, "then why doesn’t Dad quit his job since it's taking him away from us?"

Tooru could hear the bitterness in his voice. He couldn’t blame him for feeling that way, because he knew exactly how his son felt. Three whole months of only seeing his husband a handful of times was wearing their whole family down. He wanted to sympathize with his son but he knew that wouldn’t be fair to his husband, especially since it wasn’t his fault that he had to work late.

"It's different Hikaru," he shook his head and left Hikaru's room to head down the hall to wake up his youngest son.

When he walked into Eiji's room, the five-year-old was lightly snoring, bundled up with all his stuffed animals surrounding him. Tooru smiled as he went to open the curtains to let the natural light fill the room. But of course, Eiji was such a deep sleeper that the light didn’t affect him as he continued to snore, head resting on a big green alien plushie and a Godzilla one clutched to his chest. Tooru laughed as he sat on the edge of his son's bed. Running a hand through his light brown hair he gently coaxed him awake.

"Eiji," he whispered, "Eiji honey it's time to wake up," he said a little louder.

The young boys' eyes fluttered open and looked around sleepily. He sat up, looking like he was trying to figure out where he was, that is until he laid eyes on his dad and gave him a big smile.

"Good morning Daddy!" Eiji pushed his covers off him as he swung his legs over the side of his bed to walk over and flip on his bedroom light. He turned back around looking confused yet again, this was a common occurrence in the mornings. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Eiji."

"What day is it?" he cocked his head as he asked the question.

Tooru laughed as Hikaru walked into the bathroom across the hall, groaning as he rolled his eyes. "It's Friday," he answered.

Eiji looked deep in thought then asked, "what time is it?" Behind him, Tooru could see Hikaru hitting his head against the wall as he brushed his teeth.

"It's 7:20 a.m." he answered glancing at Eiji's bedside clock. His answer seemed to put Eiji deeper into thought. Seemingly perplexed about something, he walked back over to the bed and climbed into his dad's lap with a frown on his face. "What's wrong Eiji?" Tooru leaned back so that he could see his sons face better.

"In my dream it was Tuesday," he seemed to frown even more.

"Why does that even matter Eiji?" Hikaru had walked over to stand in the doorway very much annoyed at his brother's pointless words.

"Because I like Tuesdays Ni-Chan! They are my favorite day!" Tooru jerked back at the sudden and unnecessary shouting.

"Alright guys, no fighting this early please. We haven't even had breakfast yet." Tooru took Eiji in his arms as he stood to walk out of the room.

Once in the kitchen, Tooru set Eiji at the table while Hikaru held up a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and looked at his dad.

"What?" Tooru asked confused.

"What the heck is this?" Hikaru turns the box in his hand examining it.

Tooru sighed, "It's an American cereal that your dad likes."

"When did we get it? I've never seen him eat this in my life."

"That's because he hides it from you." Tooru snickered as he pulled some plates out of the cupboard. He probably shouldn’t be telling them this but it'll be fun watching them confront him about it.

"No way! Daddy wouldn’t hide stuff from us…" Eiji's voice got softer as he considered the mysterious box of cereal. He looked between the box and his brother, "right?"

Ignoring his brother, Hikaru looked back to his dad. "Is it good?"

"I mean, it's just pure sugar so I'm sure it tastes good."

"Can we have some?" Hikaru knew the chances of his dad saying yes were slim but he thought he'd give it a shot.

Tooru really wasn’t one for loading his kids up with sugar for breakfast but fuck it. He wasn’t in the mood for arguing it this morning. "Sure why not." He replaced the plates he took out with bowls and set them in front of his kids when he heard his phone going off. "Hikaru can you pour a bowl for your brother please." When he picked up his phone he saw Maki had texted the chat.

**Hot Daddies**

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 7:15 a.m.

Tooru you're a bad fucking omen.

**Bokuto Keiji** 7:17 a.m.

Oh, this'll be good.

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 7:19 a.m.

Shouldn’t have killed the good vibes Maki-san.

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 7:40 a.m.

How am I the bad omen?

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 7:45 a.m.

Because of your stupid good vibes and thinking today was going to be a good day. Today is going to be hell and it just fucking started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is realizing that it is not going to be a good day, and that his fuse is running shorter by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to like, the two people who have been waiting for me to update this. I literally added this chapter to fill the plot more and it came to me excruciatingly slow. I hope it doesn't disappoint because I literally pulled this out of my ass and I'm not super happy with it but I wanted to get it out. So here it is! :)

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 7:45 a.m.

Because of your stupid good vibes and thinking today was going to be a good day. Today is going to be hell and it just fucking started.

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 7:50 a.m.

What's the tea sis?

**Bokuto Keiji** 7:52 a.m.

Yes, I am very intrigued.

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 8:03 a.m.

I just spent the last hour trying to calm Isao down because he thought it was Saturday and expected Issei to be home today…

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 8:04 a.m.

Oh no

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 8:06 a.m.

He is fucking pissed that he has to spend the day with me today instead of Issei. I'm gonna kill that asshole for turning my own son against me.

**Kyoutani Shigeru** 8:10 a.m.

Well what about Makiko-chan? Is she mad at you too?

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 8:12 a.m.

No…but she made it worse by calling him a baby and that started a whole new problem. Not even nine o'clock and I want to clock out.

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 8:15 a.m.

Don’t worry Maki, I'm sure it's just a little hiccup! I know the rest of the day will be just fine!

"Hey Dad," Tooru was pulled from the conversation to see his sons looking rather guilty where they sat at the table. "We might have finished the box…" Hikaru shrunk into himself as he waited for his dad to yell at them. But to his surprise, he hears laughter instead of yelling. Looking up he sees his dad bent over himself clutching his stomach and tears coming from his eyes. Hikaru looked over at Eiji who looked just as confused as him, "Uh, Dad are you alright?"

It takes a minute before he calms down enough to reassure his kids that he is just fine. He had expected them to like it but he didn’t think they would finish the entire box! Hajime had just brought that one home the other day, he could already see his reaction to finding out his children now not only knew about his favorite cereal but had devoured it in one sitting. Not feeling the least bit bad for his husband he sent a text to Maki to try and make him feel better.

**Meme Queen**

**SpaceNerd** 8:28 a.m.

Hey, Maki, I think I have something that'll make you feel better.

**Meme Queen** 8:29 a.m.

Not even a meme could make me feel better right now...

**SpaceNerd** 8:30 a.m.

The kids found Hajime's cereal…and they ate the ENTIRE BOX!

**Meme Queen** 8:30 a.m.

I take it back…that is the best thing I've heard all fucking week lmao he's gonna be so pissed

Tooru didn’t bother replying because Eiji was tugging him out of the kitchen to help him pick out his clothes for the day. This always made Tooru laugh because every morning Eiji made such a fuss over what he would wear for the day.

Most people would think that he got that from Tooru himself, but he couldn't remember a time since Eiji had been born that he had fussed over an outfit like that. Especially not an outfit that he was only going to wear around the house. He honestly couldn't even remember the last time that he and Hajime had been on a date. He quickly tore himself away from such thoughts, thinking about that would only make him sad.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and followed Eiji into his room, sitting down on his bed as Eiji opened his closet doors and started flicking through his clothes. Tooru hoped that his son wasn’t going to be as indecisive as he was yesterday. Eiji had spent a whole forty-five minutes trying to decide which shirt went best with his grey jeans. But he was relieved when he saw his son grab a shirt rather quickly with a satisfied hum. He set the shirt next to where his dad sat on his bed and went over to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweats and a new pair of underwear. He walked back over to his dad and promptly stuck his arms in the air so Tooru could start undressing him.

"You know Eiji, you should really start getting dressed on your own by now." He said as he tossed his son's clothes into the dirty hamper.

"But we do this every morning Daddy, I like it when you help me pick out my clothes." Eiji stuck his bottom lip out as he fumbled his way into his sweats.

"Yes, but you don’t see me helping your brother get dressed in the mornings." Tooru held the shirt up and waited for Eiji to pop his head and arms through it.

Once his head was through the shirt Eiji paused to look at his dad, "and have you seen what he wears sometimes?" He whispered, "Black and navy blue do not match Daddy, remember?"

Tooru chuckled, "Yes, Eiji I know. But you're getting too old for me to dress you. I don’t mind helping you pick out your clothes but you can get dressed on your own now okay?"

Eiji took a second to consider this, "Alright Daddy."

"Okay good," Standing up, Tooru made his way out of Eiji's room and stopped in his oldest son's doorway. "Can you watch your brother while I get dressed?"

"Why? I'm not his baby sitter." Came the annoyed reply. He was sitting at his desk playing on his Switch as he spoke.

"I don’t need your attitude, Hikaru," He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at his son. "It will only be a few minutes I only just need to get dressed." He really didn’t want to lose his temper right now but Hikaru was always good at pushing his buttons.

"Why do you need to get dressed, it's not like you do anything." Not even sparing a glance at his father, Hikaru continued to play his game. Tooru's eye twitched. Hikaru had always had an attitude problem but these past few months he was becoming more disrespectful by the minute.

He took a deep breath and told himself that he wasn’t going to lose his shit on his seven-year-old. Instead, he walked into his son's bedroom and plucked the Switch from his hands and turned it off.

"Hey! What the heck I was playing that!" He spun around in his chair to be met with his father's cold stare and sweet smile.

"I saw," he said sweetly as he turned the console over in his hand. "You can have it back when you drop the attitude and learn to be respectful." With a curt smile, he spun on his heel and headed out of the room but he paused in the doorway and turned around. "Oh, and I'm going to my room to change, while you are going to watch your brother and if I come out and he is either hurt, crying, or done something he's not supposed to you're grounded."

"That's so not fair!" Hikaru was standing now his hands in fists.

Tooru stared hard at his son, "Honestly Hikaru it is not that much of me to ask of you so stop whining and please watch your brother." He turned to walk down the rest of the hallway towards his room but he stopped when he heard his son mumble under his breath.

"I wish Dad was always home instead of you." Tooru spun around to yell at his son but he had already walked behind the corner and into Eiji's room. He turned back around and decided to drop it no matter how much that had hurt him.

Once in the safety of his walk-in closet, he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and one of Hajime's shirts and sunk into the chair he had somehow bribed Hajime to allow in their closet. Maki was right, he was a bad omen, today was going to fucking suck. He pulled out his phone to send his husband a text when he saw a bunch of texts from his dad's group chat.

**Hot Daddies**

**Bokuto Keiji** 9: 42 a.m.

I'm going to lose my goddamn mind.

**Bokuto Keiji** 9:43 a.m.

You're having twins they said. It'll be fun they said.

**Bokuto Keiji** 9:44 a.m.

WELL LET ME TELL YOU ITS NOT FUCKING FUN ANYMORE

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 9:48 a.m.

What did the little brats do this time?

**Bokuto Keiji** 9:55 a.m.

They got into the finger paint…

**Bokuto Keiji** 9:58 a.m.

Image.

**Matsukawa Takahiro** 10:02 a.m.

Oh my god it's like the game of twister threw up on your bed sheets lmao

**Iwaizumi Tooru** 10:03 a.m.

Oh my god Keiji how did they even do that?

**Bokuto Keiji** 10:06 a.m.

I don’t know and I don’t even want to know…But now I have to go to the fucking store and buy all of us brand new bedding

Tooru stared at the picture once more before exiting out of the chat. It really had looked like the game of twister threw up on all of Keiji's bedding. God was he glad his kids weren't as wild as Keiji and Koutarou's. The thought of his kids reminded him that he should probably leave his hiding spot now. It took some effort but he finally got himself to stand up but as he did his knee decided to give out and he went crashing down onto it. Pain shot through his leg as soon as his knee hit the floor. He lay there cursing under his breath as the pain subsided into a dull throbbing in his knee. He stood up more carefully this time and tested his weight before walking out of his room. His knee was still throbbing as he walked to Eiji's room but it was bearable. 

"You're literally so stupid I can't believe I'm related to you." This is what Tooru heard as soon as he approached Eiji's door, he paused to listen. 

"Daddy said you're not supposed to call me that!" Eiji screamed. 

"Well Dad's never here anymore so what does it matter!" Hikaru yelled back. 

"We still have another one dummy!" 

"As if I care," He heard Hikaru huff under his breath. 

Tooru's stomach dropped, this wasn't just him being sensitive right? It was reasonable for that to hurt? 

"You do too care!" Eiji yelled and he could hear him grunting, probably trying to tackle his older brother. 

"Get off me you psycho!" 

"No! Not until you're nicer to Daddy!" 

The struggling continued and Tooru was quickly moving into the room to break it up.

"Hey! Hey! Would you two stop it!" He grabbed the back of their shirts and yanked them apart. "Could you two get along for once?" 

"How can I get along with someone who still needs a nightlight." Hikaru glared at his little brother. 

"You used to have one too!" Eiji's screeching was starting to take a toll on Tooru's ears. 

"Alright calm down Eiji," He patted him on the head and the boy looked up at him and huffed his bangs out of his face. "Hikaru why can't you be nicer to your brother?"

"I just told you why." Came the annoyed reply. 

Tooru sighed, he really jinxed himself, hadn't he? 

"Please just apologize to your brother so we can move on with our day." Hikaru only stared at the floor, "Hikaru," Tooru said sharply. 

With a groan, the boy finally complied, "I'm sorry Eiji." 

Tooru eyed his other son, "Eiji you too." 

The young boy crossed his arms and looked the other way. But Tooru lightly pinched his arm and he snapped his head forward.

"I'm sorry Ni-Chan," He mumbled. 

Tooru thought he saw Hikaru's eyes soften a little but it disappeared quickly as he pushed himself up from the ground, grumbled a 'whatever', and left the room. 

"Daddy?" 

He looked down, "Yes?" 

"What time is it?" He looked up at Tooru with big eyes, he already knew why he was asking. 

He glanced at his watch, "Ten thirty-two." 

Eiji thought hard for a moment, as he always did every time he asked, "What time does Daddy get home?" 

Tooru sighed deeply, he hated this part of the day. "I'm not sure honey, he's supposed to get off around four. But as you know it's been a lot later than that recently." 

Eiji's face fell for a moment, then he looked back up again. "Well, if he came home at four how much time would that be from now?" 

It took a moment for Tooru to do the math, he hated math, "About six hours." 

The boy cocked his head to the side, "How long is six hours?" 

Tooru thought for a moment to try and find something to help his son understand. 

"Do you remember when we went to the beach last summer?" Eiji nodded, "About that long." 

His son looked defeated, "But that took forever!" 

"I know." 

Eiji was quiet for a moment but then he began softly, "And what if he doesn't even come home then? Then it'll be even longer," He paused and looked down at his feet, his bottom lip quivered. "What if I don't even get to see him again tonight?" 

Tooru's heart broke, he knew exactly how his son felt. He crouched down to pull his teary-eyed son into his arms. "Come here Eiji," He picked the crying boy up in his arms and swayed side to side as he soothed him. As Eiji sobbed into his shoulder he saw Hikaru peaking around the door frame, fighting the tears in his eyes. 

"Dad?" The damn broke as soon as the words left his mouth and Tooru outstretched his arm towards him. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his father's waist and sobbed into his shirt. 

Tooru stood there trying to soothe both boys and keep his own tears a bay. It was normal for Eiji to cry, he did it almost every day, but Hikaru was not a crier so this tore his heart right in two. 

He sat Hikaru down on the bed and placed Eiji next to him. They had calmed down enough so that there were only slightly hiccuped breaths and sniffles coming from them. 

He crouched down in front of his sons, grimacing when his knee cracked, and wiped the tears from their faces, "Boys I know it's hard not to be able to see your dad. It's hard for me too. But it's his job and he has to do it." 

"It's a dumb job," Hikaru grumbled as he wiped the snot from his nose. 

"I know it seems that way, but its a really good job and he's very good at it." He paused to push the bangs out of both of their eyes, "It's just very demanding at times. I promise he'll be able to spend more time with us very soon." 

Both boys nodded and Tooru gave them each a hug and kissed their heads.

"Now, are you two hungry? It's about time for lunch." They both nodded again and they were up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

Tooru left them in the living room while he went into the kitchen to find something to make for lunch. Propping the kitchen door open he glanced over and saw that Hikaru was actually playing dinosaurs with Eiji. He smiled and walked over to the fridge to see what they had. God did he need to go grocery shopping. There wasn't much but he still had eggs, some thawed chicken breast, and he knew he had frozen rice in the freezer so he decided to make fried rice for lunch. 

He threw the rice in the microwave to thaw and started dicing the chicken and setting out six eggs. He set a pan on the stove, oiled it, and threw the rice in there once it was thawed. It sizzled instantly and he looked behind him to see if Eiji was in the kitchen, he wasn't. He'd had a weird obsession with trying to touch the stovetop recently, and no matter how many times he told him not too he'd still try. He threw the chicken in and when it was all done he portioned it off into three plates. Next, he cooked the eggs, two for each plate, and laid them on top of the fried rice. 

He set the plates on the table and called for his kids, but got no answer. He walked out to the living room to see that they weren't there. 

"Boys?" He called out. 

"Up here!" His youngest answered. 

Then he heard a shout and something fall and shatter, then dead silence. If that was what he thought it was he was going to freak out. He rushed upstairs despite the pain in his knee and saw Eiji standing at the end of the hallway where it turned off around the corner. He was standing completely still staring at the glass around his feet. 

"Eiji don't move!" He heard Hikaru yell. 

"I'm not moving!" He squeaked nervously. 

Tooru slowly moved forward, catching Eiji's attention and the color instantly drained from his son's face. Confirming what Tooru thought they had broken, he took a deep breath.

"It was an accident!" Eiji turned slightly to face his dad but jumped when Hikaru yelled at him again. 

"Eiji! Don't move!" 

"Are you Crazy! He's gonna kill us! And I don't want to die first!" He turned to yell at his brother and almost stepped on a shard of glass but Tooru picked him up just in time and dropped him in the safe part of the hallway. 

Tooru looked down the hallway to see a frozen and terrified Hikaru staring back at him. Tooru's eyes moved over to the side table that sat along the wall, clearly missing the crystal vase that used to sit on it. His gaze shifted to the ground where the remnants of the crystal vase glittered along the hallway floor and to the volleyball sitting in the middle of it. He clenched his fists, and he heard Eiji squeak to his right. 

"Hikaru," He ground out, "What did you do?" 

"How do you know it's my fault!" He yelled from his parent's doorway. 

"Because you're the one who plays with the volleyball," He grit out, "Now tell me what happened before I lose my temper."

"I was trying to practice my ball control, and Eiji passed the ball too high so I thought I'd spike it..." His eyes slid over to the empty side table, then to the glass-covered floor, "and it hit the vase." 

"You thought you'd what!" Tooru was seeing red now. "What made you think it would be okay to not only play with the volleyball near a very expensive vase! But also _spike_ a volleyball at your five-year-old brother!" Oh, he was heated, he was gonna kill him. Not really, but what on earth made him think any of that was a good idea! 

"It's not my fault that you didn't move it like Dad told you too!" 

Tooru snapped, "Well maybe If my kids would fucking listen to me for once you wouldn't have broken my goddamn vase!" Hikaru stared at him, eyes wide, Tooru brought his hands to his head and began to massage his temples. This was all giving him a headache. He sighed and turned to Eiji, the boy looked like he might cry. "Eiji go grab the broom and bring it here please." The boy turned and quickly ran downstairs. He turned back to his son at the end of the hallway, he was glaring at him.

"Hikaru, please explain to me how you thought that was a good idea." 

"I didn't think it was going to be a bad one." 

"That doesn't answer my question, Hikaru." He could hear the broom bumping against the steps as Eiji climbed the stairs.

"I don't know what you want me to say, I didn't do it on purpose." He shrugged.

"Of course you didn't do it on purpose Hikaru. But you could at least take responsibility and apologize." He grabbed the broom from Eiji and started to sweep up the glass. 

"Why? It's just a stupid vase." 

Tooru stopped dead, he heard Eiji make a strangled noise behind him, and yell to his brother.

"Hikaru!" He was whisper yelling as if his dad couldn't hear him. "That was the carriage vase!" 

"You mean marriage vase, you idiot." 

"Stop calling your brother that." Tooru's voice was firm but he wasn't yelling. He was beyond yelling at this point and his stern tone had Hikaru standing stock still. "I'm going to clear a path for you, and when it's done you will take your brother downstairs and eat your lunch. Do you understand?" He fixed his son with a pointed stare and Hikaru nodded in return. 

He quickly cleared a path and waited for Hikaru to walk down and head to the kitchen. He finished gathering up the glass into a pile but stopped before sweeping it into the dustpan. He squatted down, his knee resisting the entire way, and picked up a piece of the glass, it was the part that was engraved: ' _aizumi Ha'_ was what the broken piece said. Tears stung at his eyes, this was the vase his sister had given him and Hajime as a wedding present. He clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Why did it have to be this vase? The most important one, it couldn't have been the old cheap one that sat in the entryway? No, of course, Hikaru had to go and break the priceless vase that had actual meaning to him. 

He wiped the tears from his face and quickly swept the glass into the pan. He was walking down the stairs to dispose of it in the trash when he heard his sons fighting in the kitchen. He glared at the opening of the kitchen door on his right, would they ever stop? 

Luckily they did, as soon he walked through the door they turned back to their plates and started eating again. 

He dumped the glass in the garbage can and sat down at the table with his kids. 

It was silent while they ate, only the sound of forks scraping plates. 

Tooru looked over at his son, "Hikaru, do you have something you want to say to me?" 

The black-haired boy only stared at his plate, "No." 

Tooru clenched his teeth and slammed his fork down on his plate, causing both boys to jump. "Then go to your room. You're dismissed." 

Hikaru shoved his plate forward, knocking his cup over and stormed out of the kitchen. 

Tooru glanced over to his youngest and saw he was looking at him with wide eyes, he gave him a tight smile and began to eat his food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also because I feel bad it took me so long to update I'm going to put up the next two chapters as well! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally comes home, but it's to yelling and screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being a little short, I didn't realize that when I first wrote it. But I added a little bit to it to make it longer.

The closer it got to four o'clock the more Tooru anticipated hearing the front door open and Hajime walking through it. That would have been the highlight of his day. For something good to happen. At least one thing to go his way. But when he looked at the clock at four-thirty he knew he should've expected this to happen. Just thirty more minutes and he would start dinner. He just hoped he wouldn’t kill his kids before bedtime. He didn't even expect to see Hajime anymore. He lost all hope and his plan to lay down in his husband's arms and just relax tonight was slowly dissolving before his eyes.

He pulled out his phone a was surprised to see a slew of messages from the group chat. He skimmed threw them but saw a picture of Koemi with a pink cast on her arm and instantly called Shigeru. 

"Hello," Shigeru sounded lifeless.

"Oh my god, Shigeru what happened? Is she okay? Are you okay?" 

Shigeru sighed heavily on the other end of the phone, "Yes, she's fine. I'm still not, but she's fine." 

"What the hell happened?" 

Another sigh, he was obviously beating himself up over it. "I was putting Katashi down for his nap and she climbed up on a chair in the kitchen and fell." 

"Oh my god, what was she trying to do?" 

"Her and Nariko decided to play restaurant in the actual kitchen, instead of in the living room with their toy kitchen." 

Tooru shook his head, "Is Kentarou home from work yet?" 

"Yes, he has been for a few hours. He left work early when I called him panicking in the car. Koemi and Nariko haven't left his side since." 

"Shigeru you know it's not your fault right?" 

There was a long pause on the other end, Tooru was worried for him, he knew he could beat himself up over the smallest things. 

Finally, he answered, "Yes I know, it still doesn't make me feel any better though." 

"I know but I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault." 

"Thanks, Tooru," he heard a cry on the other end of the phone followed by another sigh, "I gotta go, Kentarou can't juggle the girls and Katashi all at once." 

"Alright, well I'm here if you need anything." 

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." 

The call ended and Tooru was left looking at the three-year-old girl with the pink cast, she had a big smile on her face but her golden-brown eyes were a little teary. She was the spitting image of Kyoutani and it made Tooru smile. He made a mental note to make her a small 'get well soon' basket and bring the boys over to visit her. 

He glanced over at the clock, it read five twenty, meaning it was time to start dinner. To his surprise, Hikaru and Eiji had been quiet and behaved ever since lunch. Hikaru still hadn't apologized but he hadn't had any outbursts since then either.

Tooru had changed his plans for tonight probably ten times in the last hour. But he'd decided that he would put the kids to bed after dinner, pour himself a big glass of wine, and sit on the couch to watch conspiracy theories on late-night TV. There was no way that could disappoint him like everything else today. So he figured it was a safe bet.

As he finished up with dinner he had just taken the pot off of the stove to start getting their plates ready when he heard something smack against the floor and Hikaru yell,

"What are you doing you, idiot!"

Tooru whipped his head around to see Eiji on the floor, tears welling in his eyes, and Hikaru glaring down at him. Oh, he did not have the patience for this shit right now.

"What happened!" He yelled as he quickly set down hot plates of food to see if Eiji was alright. He looked up his oldest son, "Hikaru! Why did you push your brother!"

"I didn't push him," Was all he said.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself right now? As your brother is crying on the ground that you very obviously pushed him onto?"

"I-" Hikaru started.

"You know what, I don’t even want to hear it go to your room right now. I have had it with you today. I will call you when dinner is done." Tooru turned from his oldest son as he picked Eiji up off the floor to settle him down.

Hikaru stormed out of the kitchen but paused at the foot of the stairs to glare at his father who was standing by the door before he continued to stomp up the stairs. Hajime froze in the entryway having heard the tail end of the conversation in the kitchen. Great. He could hear Tooru comforting Eiji in the kitchen as Hikaru's door slammed upstairs. He flinched at the sound and heard Tooru's footsteps pounding towards the stairs.

"Don’t you slam my fucking doors!" He yelled as he was about to go upstairs and beat his son's ass, but he paused when he saw his husband in the entryway and stopped to glare at him. "You're late. Again."

Hajime stood there not really knowing what to say. "Is everything alright?" He kept his voice calm and level trying his best to not argue with Tooru right now. He had just walked through the door and Tooru was already up his ass over something that wasn’t even his fault.

"No everything is not alright," Tooru snapped. "Your son decided to push his brother to the ground for no reason at all, then lie to me about it and now he thinks he can slam my fucking doors!" He yelled the last bit louder to make sure Hikaru could hear him from downstairs.

Hajime sighed, he went to speak but paused when he saw Eiji peaking around the corner of the entryway with a tear-stained face that looked a little guilty.

"Well did he have a reason to push him?" Hajime shifted his gaze back to Tooru but instantly regretted his words once he saw his husband's face. He could see the anger bubbling from him and his brown eyes were definitely seeing red right now. 

"I don’t know Hajime," his voice was calm despite the emotions displayed on his face. "Why don’t you go ask him since you seem so keen on defending him right now." And with that, he turned to head back into the kitchen herding Eiji along with him.

Hajime groaned as he ran his hands down his face. He hadn't even taken his shoes off yet and Tooru was already pissed at him. At least he had forgotten about him being late. Toe-ing off his shoes and loosening his tie Hajime made his way upstairs to his son's room. He paused at the door and contemplated what to say when he couldn’t think of anything he gave a few small knocks and decided to wing it. When he didn’t get a reply he slowly creaked open the door and stuck his head in.

"Hikaru," he peeked around the door to see his son laying on top of his bed, hood pull over his head, and a volleyball hugged tight to his chest.

He glared at his father in the doorway, "I'm not hungry." He said as he turned his back to his dad, "and I didn’t push him." He shifted his hold on the volleyball to tuck it under his chin. Hajime sighed once again and came fully into his son's room, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of the door with his hands in his pockets staring at his sons back.

"Could you please tell me your side of the story." He saw him take a deep breath more than he heard it.

"He was being a stupid five-year-old." He huffed at the wall.

"Well, you were a stupid five-year-old once too." He tried to joke but it was a very poor decision on his part as Hikaru whipped his head around to send him daggers. Right. Hikaru was also his husband's child as well. He moved to sit on his son's desk chair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and hands clasped together. "Hikaru," he tried to give him his best stern look, "I would like to hear your side of the story, please. I don’t care about how you feel about your brother. I just want to hear what happened."

He waited patiently as Hikaru rolled over to sit up on his bed, fiddling with the volleyball in his lap. He took a light breath then spoke, "Dad had finished cooking dinner and moved the pan off the stove to start making up our plates. Eiji noticed that dad wasn’t looking and went to touch the stovetop because for _some_ reason he's so freaking obsessed with it! So, since Dad _wasn’t_ paying attention, I grabbed his arm to pull him away so he wouldn’t get burned and I guess I must've pulled a little too hard because he hit the ground pretty hard and started to cry." He looked down at the volleyball in his hands and continued quietly, "Dad instantly got mad at me for 'pushing' him down, when that’s not what I did and he didn’t even give me a chance to explain myself…just sent me to my room."

Hajime leaned back in the chair and ran his fingers over his mouth as he sighed deeply. He could really go for a cigarette right now. Tooru would kill him. But it'd be worth it. After the shit he'd been through at work and the shit he was dealing with at home. Yeah, a cigarette would be pretty fucking nice right about now. He slowly brought his hands back down to look back at his son whose eyes were still staring at the volleyball.

"Hikaru, I am very grateful that you prevented your brother from hurting himself and I'm sorry that Dad wouldn’t let you explain yourself. But you need to understand that Eiji is only five. He is smaller and weaker than you. You need to learn to be more gentle or you trying to protect him is going to end up as you hurting him and that’s not okay." Hikaru gave a weak nod. "Trust me, I know better than anyone how much you care for your brother and how bad you are at showing it." That got him a small laugh. "You want to know how I know that?"

Hikaru looked up with a smile playing at his lips, "Because I'm your son and you're just as bad at showing how much you care about Dad?" It was Hajime's turn to laugh.

"Hey! I'd like to think I've gotten a lot better now. You didn’t see me when we were your age."

Hikaru laughed, "Yeah but I've heard stories from Uncle Takahiro, Uncle Issei, Uncle Shigeru, Uncle Keiji, Un-"

"Yeah okay, I get it. Everyone has a story to tell you." They both laughed a little before Hajime continued, "Are you ready to go downstairs now?"

Hikaru's smile fell and he looked down at the volleyball again, "No. I don’t want to see Dad right now."

"Alright," Hajime knew there was no winning this battle. "Well, if you promise to eat at your desk and not anywhere else then I'll bring your dinner up here. But you'll have to bring it back down once you are finished and have a conversation with your dad." Hikaru hunched his shoulders hearing the last part but mumbled a small 'fine' as Hajime left his room.

As he walked down the stairs Hajime wondered why his husband had to be so quick to scream and yell when all he had to do was listen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Tooru and Eiji had already started eating their dinner.

"Hi Daddy!" Eiji said as he turned to look at him.

Hajime pursed his lips and gave him a look that said 'I know what you did' and Eiji sunk in his chair and fixed his gaze back on his plate. But that didn’t stop Hajime from rustling his hair and dropping a kiss to his forehead. "Hey buddy."

Eiji perked up a little but said nothing else as he began eating again. Hajime reached for Hikaru's plate and cup feeling the intense stare his husband was giving him.

"What are you doing?" Tooru tilted his head to the side and there was a lilt to his voice that showed that he could either start an argument there or let it go. Tooru had a strict no eating in the bedrooms rule that unsurprisingly did not apply to himself after their kids went to bed.

 _"They will never even know Iwa-Chan"_ he had told Hajime one night as he brought bowls of chips and popcorn into their bedroom to re-watch _The X-Files_ for--what felt to Hajime--the thousandth time.

"Hikaru is eating in his bedroom tonight. But he will bring his dishes down when he is done." He could sense the retort on the edge of Tooru's tongue but gave him a sharp look and walked out of the kitchen with plate and cup in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for more tears but this time there's some fluff and laughs!

Tooru sat there staring at his husband's back as he turned to leave and staring at the door as it swung closed when he left. Why did he have to go and not only break one of his rules but side with their son too? It bothered every bone in his body, he had already had a long day with the boys fighting and screaming and the broken vase.

All Tooru wanted to do was curl up in his husband's arms and not hear another word from his kids' mouths until tomorrow morning.

He thought over the events of the day and how he wasn't the only one who had a horrible day. But Shigeru definitely had the worst day out of all of them. He felt so bad for little Koemi. He briefly wondered if Hajime knew yet, he figured he did because he and Kentarou were pretty close. 

He was brought back to the present when his husband walked back into the kitchen and sat down to eat his dinner.

Eiji seemed to be done eating, just pushing food around his plate. Tooru didn't blame him for not being hungry after a day like today.

"Daddy may I be excused?" He kept his head down but he was looking at his dad out of the corner of his eye.

"Can you not eat anymore?"

"No, I'm full. But it was really good Daddy thank you!" He smiled but Tooru could tell it was a little forced, after all, he created that smile.

He probably should make him stay longer and eat a little more so he didn't wake up hungry in the middle of the night. But before he could answer his husband's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, you may be excused. But you go straight to your room, no bothering your brother alright?"

Eiji looked at his dad across the table, nodded, then left the kitchen. It was silent for what felt like an eternity until they heard the faint click of Eiji's bedroom door.

Hajime was the first to speak.

"Oikawa."

Tooru didn't miss a beat as he stared into the dining table, his throat getting tight. "Not Oikawa anymore."

He heard his husband sigh and run a hand over his mouth. A telltale sign that he would much rather be smoking a cigarette right now than having this conversation. Tooru was glad to know that he wouldn't no matter how bad he wanted too. He promised to stop smoking the minute they planned to have their first child. And as soon as they found a surrogate, Hajime had stopped smoking instantly. He hadn't had a cigarette ever since.

"He was reaching for the stovetop when you turned your back to him." Hajime stared at the offending object as he spoke.

Tooru's brow furrowed as he followed his husband's stare, "he what?"

"Eiji. Hikaru told me that as soon as you took the pot off of the stove and turned your back, Eiji went straight for the stovetop to try and touch it. Hikaru went to pull him away and admitted to pulling him a lot harder than he probably should have, but he was trying to stop him from burning himself Tooru." He looked down at his plate and started eating again.

Tooru dropped his head in his hands, the knot in his throat getting tighter and pressure building behind his eyes. "I'm such an ass." He managed to get out smoothly.

"Yep." Was all his husband had to say.

"Don't you even sit here and tell me that!" He snapped, surprising Hajime as he jolted back in his chair. "You didn't have to stay at home and listen to them fight and scream all day long and right when I thought I had a moment of peace I hear something fucking shatter in the hallway. Do you want to know what it was? Our fucking vase Hajime, the one my sister gave us on our wedding day!" He was a wreck now, sobbing into his hands. "They broke our vase and I thought I was going to kill them. I just got so mad and Hikaru didn't even apologize for it just stomped off and then things settled down for dinner and I should've been watching Eiji but I didn't think he would-I've told him so many fucking times-we've told him so many times not to touch the stove I figured-damnit I should've known-and I yelled at him over something so small and-" He looked at Hajime with tears and snot running down his face and Hajime felt like such an asshole. But even more so when Tooru's weak voice choked out, "Iwa-Chan am I a horrible father?" He tried to hold back the rest of his tears but there was no stopping the sobs that wracked out of his husband's mouth.

Hajime quickly moved to pull Tooru into his lap. He spoke softly as he held him to his chest and ran his hands through his hair and up and down his back.

"No Tooru, no don’t say that. Tooru you are a great father to our sons. Just because they drive you crazy sometimes doesn't make you a bad father. Hell, that's what they're supposed to do. It's not always going to be perfect all the time baby. I know you want it to be but it's not."

Tooru calmed down and wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck and buried his face there while he was talking.

"Okay?" Hajime asked as he ran his hands soothingly up Tooru's back. Tooru nodded in reply and nuzzled further into Hajime's neck. "Gross shittykawa you're getting your snot all over me."

"Iwa-Chan! How can you say such nice things to me and then ruin it by being mean!" Tooru pulled his head back as he whined at his husband.

Hajime looked at him with a blank face as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Tooru's face.

"Well, when you're such an ugly crier it's pretty easy." He smiled as he said it and Tooru scoffed and hit him on the chest as he got up from his lap.

"So mean Iwa-Chan," he chided, shaking his head and smiling.

While he cleaned himself up over the kitchen sink, Hajime started picking up the dishes and loading them in the dishwasher. When he was done Tooru was still standing at the sink staring out the window as the sun sunk below the trees. Hajime came up behind him, slid his arms around his waist, and rested his head on Tooru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry they broke the vase." He knew how much it meant to his husband and how special it was to both of them. It had been a crystal vase that Tooru's sister had gotten custom made for them for their wedding that had, _Iwaizumi Hajime & Iwaizumi Tooru_ and their wedding date inscribed into it.

He felt Tooru relax against him as he ran his hands up his chest.

"It's fine. I knew I should've moved it as they got older but I didn’t think they would actually break it."

"How did they even break it?"

He felt Tooru take a deep breath before he spoke, "They were playing with the volleyball. They were passing it back and forth in the hallway. I don't know how they thought that was a good idea. But apparently Eiji passed it too high and your son got a wild hair up his ass and decided to spike the ball back to his five-year-old brother." Hajime chuckled behind him, "And him being the brilliant child that he is, spiked it right into the vase, shattering it." 

Hajime hummed and shook his head, laughing lightly, "Was it a good spike?" 

"Iwaizumi Hajime I swear to God you are testing my patience right now." 

His husband only chuckled and hugged him tighter as an apology. 

Tooru shook his head, "I just can't believe that our son is going to be a big brute like you." 

Hajime only hummed again as they both stood there staring out the window. 

Tooru leaned his head back against Hajime's and sighed, "Did you hear about Koemi?" 

"Broken arm? Yeah, Kentarou sent me a picture." He chuckled, "I can't believe she was even smiling for the picture." 

Tooru laughed too, "She looks just like him." 

Hajime hummed in agreement, "Yeah, but she's got Shigeru's wit." 

Tooru nodded and turned around so he was facing Hajime, resting his forehead against the others. 

"I missed you," he said looking at him through his lashes. 

Hajime tightened one arm around Tooru's waist and brought the other hand up to cup the side of his face as he pulled him into a kiss. Tooru sighed into it wishing it lasted longer than it did. But Hajime pulled away shortly and whispered, "I missed you too." 

"It's funny, I remember a time when you couldn't admit that to me." Tooru grinned down at his husband. 

Hajime huffed a short laugh as he let go of Tooru to head out of the kitchen. Just as he did, Hikaru was coming back with his plate and cup in hand as promised. Hajime rustled his hair in good luck and walked out to find his other son. But he didn't have to look far for he was in the living room playing with his dinosaurs. Hajime smiled and went to go join him. 

In the kitchen, the atmosphere was a little tenser. Tooru leaned against the counter as he watched his son clear his plate and put his dishes in the dishwasher. When he was done, he closed it and stood there staring at his feet. Tooru knew he had messed up, but he always hated having to admit it. But this was his son and he could tell he had really hurt him. 

"I'm sorry Hikaru," He started. "I should have gotten the whole story from you before I started getting mad and yelling." He paused trying to see his son's reaction. When he got none he continued. "I am very thankful that you stopped your brother from hurting himself. I should've been paying attention to him and I'm glad you were there to stop him." 

Hikaru stood there silent and Tooru thought he would stay that way until he opened his mouth to speak. 

"I'm sorry too...about the vase and for being disrespectful lately." He glanced over at his father but didn't look any higher than his feet. "I should have taken Eiji outside to pass but I really wanted to practice controlling my passes and I thought the hallway would help me do that. I-I didn't mean to break the vase." He looked back to his own feet, "I'm sorry Dad." 

Tooru felt his heart ache. No matter how much they butt heads or how many times he wanted to walk away and never deal with his child's backtalk again. He still loved his son with all of his heart and wouldn't change a single thing about him. He walked over to his son and brought him into a big hug. 

"It's alright Hikaru, it was just an accident. And accidents happen but please from now on no more volleyball or any other kind of sport in the house. We have a big enough back yard for you two to play comfortably." Hikaru nodded and he dropped and kiss to his head. 

Walking into the living room they found Hajime playing dinosaurs with a very sleepy five-year-old barely keeping his eyes open. 

Tooru smiled, "Alright boys, we've all had a long day. I'd say it's time for bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this one was kinda short too I guess. oops. I promise the next few chapters will be longer! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright boys, we've all had a long day. I'd say it's time for bed."

Eiji protested but once Hajime picked him up he slumped against his shoulder and stared at his brother as they all went up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Ni-Chan," His small voice carried loudly in the quiet hallway.

Hikaru reached out to grab his hand, "It's alright Eiji. Just promise not to touch the stove again."

Eiji gave him a small nod and let his dad drop him off in the bathroom while he went to grab some pajamas.

Hikaru went off to his own room while Tooru stopped in the bathroom to help Eiji out of his clothes.

"No bath!" He whined as Tooru started to run the water.

Hajime's voice carried above the running water as he came back with dinosaur pajamas in hand.

"Sorry buddy, but you didn’t take a bath last night so I don’t want to hear any complaining."

Eiji stopped to squint at his dad in the doorway, "How would you even know that Daddy, you weren't even here for bath time last night."

Hajime's heart sank in his chest as his child turned around to crawl into the bathtub. Tooru gave him a sympathetic look before he turned to start cleaning their child.

Hajime decided it was best to not stay for bath time tonight. If Eiji wanted him to stay he would have made a huge scene of it. When he didn't, he figured he should probably go clean up the living room.

When he was halfway through putting all the thousands of toys away and putting the living room back together he saw Hikaru at the foot of the stairs.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing much…um did you want help?" His son was shifting from one foot to the other as he spoke.

"Nah that's alright." He thought that was all he was going to say but he heard more words coming out of his mouth. "But if there is something on your mind you can sit and we can talk about it."

He wasn't normally the one to talk about feelings with their kids. For one, Tooru was better at it than he was and two, he didn't even like talking about his own feelings so why would he try and have his sons talk to him about theirs.

He looked at his son and for a moment he thought he would tell him 'no' but then he saw Hikaru slowly walk to the couch and sit down. Hajime mentally prepared himself for whatever he was about to deal with.

Hikaru stared at the ground for a while and Hajime busied himself with cleaning the rest of the living room, giving Hikaru all the time he needed. He looked up when his son started speaking.

"A-are you-uh…" Hikaru was obviously very uncomfortable, Hajime could tell easily from how he wouldn't look at him and he was getting a little worried.

"Am I what?" He asked. He didn't want too, but the anticipation of whatever his son was going to ask was killing him. What could he have done or been suspected of doing that could bother Hikaru so badly?

He shifted in his spot on the couch, not daring to look up from where his eyes were trained on the rug.

"Are you…um…are you cheating on dad?" He closed his eyes and cringed into himself as he finished his sentence. Obviously scared of finding out whatever truth he thought would definitely be coming out of his father's mouth.

Hajime sat there shocked, not only could he not believe the absurd question but how did his seven-year-old even know what that meant?

"Iwaizumi Hikaru you look at me right now!" His deep-voiced boomed loudly throughout the house. Hajime didn't mean to get angry, he hardly ever did. But right now he was furious and hurt that his son would ever think such a thing.

Hikaru snapped his head up, eyes wide at his father's tone of voice.

"I want you to listen to me when I say I would never cheat on your father. Ever. And I don't want you to ever think that about your father either. We both love each other very much and have been together our whole lives. If I wasn't sure that I wanted to be with him you and your brother wouldn't be here right now." He stared hard into his son's eyes, wanting him to understand the weight of his words.

"I-I'm sorry!" He was on the verge of tears. His dad never yelled at him and he was surprised and a little shaken up at the deep voice directed at him.

Hajime got up off the floor and moved to sit next to his son on the couch.

"Where the hell did you hear that from? Because I know you don’t understand what it means." Hajime looked down at his shaking son and felt a pang of guilt for losing his temper like that.

"I-It's just that…you always come home really late and I was talking to Makiko at school and she said that sometimes Uncle Issei comes home late too. But not as much as you. And some kids in my class overheard us and said that you were cheating. I asked them what that meant and they said it meant that you had found another woman that you loved more than Dad." Hajime inwardly cringed at that, "They said that you were probably spending time with her at night when you weren't with us. Makiko said that wasn't true and so did Tomohiro and Tomomi but I got so scared because I didn't want to think of you loving anyone else but Dad and-"

Hajime cut him off by bringing him in for a tight hug, softly shushing him until he calmed down. He felt so bad for his son. How long had he been keeping that in for?

Once Hikaru had calmed down, Hajime spoke to him softly, "Hikaru I promise you that I am not and will never cheat on your father. Especially not with a woman. I don’t know if you've noticed but you're father and I don’t exactly think of women that way." Hikaru laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know that," He sniffled. "It just really worried me." He peaked up at his dad and gave him a weak smile.

"Well, you should listen to Makiko-Chan and Tomohiro-Kun more often."

Hikaru looked at him confused, "What about Tomomi?"

Hajime laughed, "No offense to him but he takes far too much after Uncle Koutarou for me to want you to listen to him."

That made Hikaru laugh too, "But Uncle Koutarou is so cool! Him and Uncle Kuroo!"

Hajime winced at that. He was fine with his kids calling Koutarou 'uncle' but he still wasn't sure about Kuroo. He was still iffy about that guy. But Tooru insisted and Keiji vouched for him so he dropped it.

"Either way, now that we've got that settled it's time for bed yeah?" He was sure he had been clear enough about the not cheating but Hikaru had one more question for him.

"But if you aren't cheating, which I am very happy with. Then why do you come home so late all the time? We miss you and Dad tries not to show it but I hear him talking to Uncle Maki on the phone sometimes and he's sad when you come home late."

Hajime's heart sank for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He sighed and leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. He really didn’t know what to say. Well, he knew exactly what to say, his boss was an idiot who fucked up negotiations with an allied business by losing his temper and now Hajime had to go through meeting after meeting to rekindle the flame, while maintaining and creating new negotiations, and still help his HR representatives with the onslaught of new hires. But he'd have to simplify it for Hikaru to understand.

"My job is very stressful. I am the operations manager at the company that I work for, it's a big business so I have to make friendships with people from other businesses so our company's get along." He pauses making sure Hikaru is following him so far, he nods so he keeps going, "Sometimes, my boss can get very passionate about our business and can harm those friendships that I make with other companies, leaving me to have to fix it. All while I try and make new ones and keep the old friends from leaving as well. But I also have many other things I have to keep track of as well, including picking out the best people to hire for our company, and making sure that everything else runs smoothly as well."

He can see Hikaru taking it all in, processing. "So your boss got in a fight with another company and you have to fix it while keeping all the other companies happy and hiring new people and making sure nobody messes anything up?"

Hajime blinks at his son for a moment, maybe he did get it. "Yeah pretty much."

"But why does that take so long? It's been months, why can't your boss just apologize on his own and let you come home."

Hajime sighed, "It's not that simple. A lot of these companies are outside of Japan, so we have to do conference calls at weird times of the day to sort things out. Most of the time it's whatever time is most convenient for the other company because we are trying to get back in their good graces. This means I have to be available for a long period of time, which makes it hard to be home with you guys."

"I still don't understand why he can't just apologize and it can all be over."

"Well, adult issues don’t always work the same and kid issues. Adults have more pride in themselves and they feel like their pride will be chipped away or hurt if they admit they were wrong. So it takes many conference calls to work things out, especially when my boss keeps starting fights while I'm trying to fix it. But this week we finished talking things out with a few companies so by next week things should be back to normal."

Hikaru looked relieved to hear that and was about to open his mouth to speak when Tooru came stomping down the stairs. They looked over and Hajime noticed he was trying to hide his limp, which he can sneak past Hikaru but not from him.

"Alright you two," he smiled, "Eiji is already in bed but he wants to say goodnight to you both before he falls asleep."

Hajime pats Hikaru on the shoulder as he stands and guides him over to the stairs. He goes up first and Tooru waits for Hajime to follow but Hajime isn't falling for it.

"After you," He smiles sweetly.

Tooru glares at him but climbs stiffly up the stairs

They all go into Eiji's room to see him sitting up in bed surrounded by his army of stuffed animals that he refuses to sleep without. He's clutching onto Hajime's old Godzilla plushie that he and Tooru had won at a festival when they were twelve. Tooru kisses him on the head first, and then Hajime but he stops and sits on the bed, confusing his youngest son.

"Eiji, I'm sorry I haven't been here lately to say goodnight to you. I promise things will go back to normal soon okay?"

Eiji looks like he's thinking really hard about what his dad has just said. Hajime guessed he's probably wondering how he knew he was upset about that. Not knowing that he grew up with someone exactly like him.

It takes about a minute of hard thinking but soon Eiji breaks out into a big smile and gives his dad a big hug.

"It's okay Daddy, I got to see you tonight so I'm happy!" He will never know how much those words meant to his dad.

As Eiji lays down to get comfortable, Hajime joins his husband at the door, wrapping a hand around his waist as Hikaru sits down next to his brother on the bed.

"I'm sorry I pushed you down today Eiji. I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"That's okay Ni-Chan," he replies with a yawn. "I know you didn't mean it." He shifts on his pillows to get more comfortable and adds, "thank you for protecting me."

Hikaru smiles at him and ruffles his hair, "I'll always protect you Eiji."

They smile at each other as Hikaru gets up to leave. Hajime moves out into the hallway so that Hikaru can head to his own bedroom.

"Alright Eiji," he hears Tooru say, "Your night light is on do you want the door cracked or closed?" Eiji takes a minute to decide but asks his dad to leave it slightly cracked. Tooru cracks the door and they say their last goodnights as they head to Hikaru's room.

He's sitting on his bed holding his volleyball when they reach the doorway.

"I don't want you staying up late watching videos again okay?" Hajime says as Hikaru looks up at them. "I know there's no school right now but you still need to rest you've had a long day."

Hikaru smiles at him, "Don't worry Dad I'll only watch a few!"

Hajime gives him a stern look and his smile falters as Tooru tries and fails to hide his snickering behind Hajime's shoulder.

"Please Hikaru, don't stay up. You'll make your father worry." Tooru chimes in.

Hikaru smiles and nods as he climbs into bed with his headphones poorly hidden in his hand.

Hajime sighs and shakes his head. He doesn't even have the energy to fight this anymore. He's so goddamn tired.

"Just go to bed at a decent hour okay?"

Their son gives them a thumbs up and a quick 'goodnight love you' and he tunes them out to start watching more volleyball videos. They close his door and walk down the hallway to their own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next two chapters a basically just Tooru and Hajime and I have two different endings that I'm toying with ones a sweeter one and one is a little steamier. Not smut because I don't think I could successfully write it. But let me know which type of ending you'd prefer to read. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sweet Ending and final chapter of this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET ENDING 
> 
> Alright, well, I guess we finally made it to the end of this fic. I honestly had so much fun writing this and I have so much more in store for this AU of mine so I hope you stick around to read more about these characters! This is the official ending of the story but as promised I will be uploading the alternative ending that will be a little steamy. Probably not very good, but still, I tried. So be looking forward to that as well! I will be uploading it shortly after this goes up!

Hajime falls hard against their bed, too tired to do anything but lay there and feel his spine slowly pop back into place. Tooru laid down beside him with a satisfied hum and Hajime turned his head to stare at his husband.

He hadn't changed much over the years. His features were more or less the same. He'd shortened his hair so that he looked more his age. But even then, at thirty-three years old, Tooru still looked just as good as he had when they were twenty. He might've had bags under his eyes right now but Hajime was sure his own were worse.

"See something you like Iwa-Chan?" Tooru turned himself to face the other with a sly grin on his face.

Hajime snorted, "Just your ugly face."

Tooru's grin instantly fell into a frown, "Seriously."

Hajime only laughed as he pulled his husband into his arms, "come on Tooru you know I'm only joking."

"Yes but I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." He huffed as he pulled himself out of Hajime's arms.

"Where are you going?" Hajime asked propping up on his elbow.

"To get changed," he glared over his shoulder.

He walked into their closet and opened one of his drawers to find a pair of pajama pants. But paused when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a chin drop to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for jokingly calling you ugly," Hajime mumbled into his neck.

Tooru only grunted in annoyance as he started to rifle through the drawer again. But he stopped once more when he felt hands slip under his shirt and kisses being trailed up his neck.

"Hajime, what do you want?" He huffed.

"Your attention," came the soft reply.

Tooru rolled his shoulders back as he pulled Hajime's hands from his shirt.

"Well get in line, you've got two children in front of you." He snapped as he grabbed a pair of shorts out of the drawer and slammed it shut.

He moved away from his husband so that he could change in peace, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw him drop down dramatically in the chair by the mirror.

"Tooru!" He whined, "love me!"

Tooru rolled his eyes and went to slip on his shorts. Hissing in pain when he had to bend his knee to put his leg in. Hajime sat up at the sound, forgetting his plea for attention.

"When did you hurt your knee again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Iwa-Chan." Tooru dismissed as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper.

"Don't bullshit me Oikawa. You were limping down the stairs and you barely made it up them." Hajime leaned forward in the chair to try and assess how bad Tooru's knee was but it was hard to see from the distance he was sitting at.

"Iwa-Chan really shouldn't be so rude to me," Tooru said as he went over to his husband's drawer for a new shirt. "And how many times do I have to tell you this Iwa-Chan. My name is not Oikawa anymore, it's Iwai-ah!"

Tooru didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Hajime was already lifting him up and carrying him out of the closet.

"I-Iwa-Chan! Put me down! What are you doing?" Tooru flailed around but they both knew it was half-assed and he was actually enjoying it.

"Well you know Iwaizumi-San," Hajime drawled as walked towards their bed. "I'd love to put you down but as the loving husband that I am I know that you're bullshitting me and your knee hurts. And it is my job to help make you feel better."

"Well, how do you plan on making me feel better Iwa-Chan?" Tooru whispered in his ear as Hajime laid him down on the bed.

Hajime sighed against his neck, "I really want to say that I'd fuck you, and trust me I want too. But I'm so fucking tired. So I hope you're okay with just medicine and ice."

Tooru laughed as he wrapped his arms around Hajime's shoulders, "medicine and ice sound perfect." He kissed the side of his head and felt Hajime sigh in relief.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Hajime resting his head on Tooru's shoulder, while his husband ran his fingers through his hair and down his back.

"You should probably change out of your work clothes," Tooru said softly as he pressed into a knot between his husband's shoulders.

Hajime groaned at the relief and nodded but didn't move.

"Come on," Tooru said as he patted his side, "get up and change."

"I'll change after I get you medicine and ice," Hajime said as he pushed himself up.

"No, change first. I'm not going to die if you don't get it for me right now." Tooru said as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

Hajime disappeared to go change while Tooru scrolled through his phone. He was looking through his social media when he noticed Maki had posted a picture and saw it was Makiko-Chan with her hair chopped off at a horrible angle. He gasped loudly and slapped his hand over his mouth and Hajime came rushing out, half-dressed, at the sound.

"What? What happened?"

Tooru turned towards him with wide eyes, showing him the picture on his phone. Hajime walked over and doubled over in laughter after seeing it.

"Why are you laughing!" Tooru shouted in disbelief.

"Because it's hilarious," Hajime managed through his bouts of laughter, "you didn't know?"

"Hajime that is not funny! Look at her hair! Oh my god, she must be mortified." Tooru exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh she was pissed," Hajime said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You are such a dick," Tooru glared at him as he sent a text to Maki.

"Oh come on, Matsun laughed too!" Hajime tried to defend himself but he only started laughing again.

"Yeah, because he's a dick too," Tooru rolled his eyes as he dialed Maki's phone number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, I was just going to call you," Maki said as he answered the phone.

"What the hell Maki," Tooru questioned impatiently.

"Yeah I know, trust me I asked the same thing." He sighed heavily.

"Why did she do that?"

"Oh she didn't," Hajime chimed in, now that he was able to breathe again.

"Tooru put me on speaker," Maki demanded.

Tooru pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the speaker, "Okay you're on speaker."

"Fuck you Iwaizumi." He only ended up making Hajime laugh again and a faint laugh could be heard from the other end of the line. "And fuck you too Issei, our daughter is mortified and you laughed in her face."

There was a low mumbling on the other end and more yelling from Maki before he came back on the phone.

"Excuse me Tooru, I have to go murder my husband." The call ended and Tooru put his phone down and glared at his husband.

"Tooru it's going to grow back. She'll be fine having short hair for a few months." Hajime explained as he walked to the door.

"You better not laugh at her the next time you see her Hajime."

Hajime rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "I won't."

Tooru dropped his head to the pillows after Hajime closed the door. Today had been a long day, but overall he guessed it wasn't horrible. Well, no, it was horrible. His favorite vase was now sitting in the garbage can, he and Hikaru had argued non-stop all day, and Eiji almost burned himself on the stove. This might've been the worst day he'd had in a long time. To be exact, about nine years ago, he remembers, was the absolute worst day if his life. He knew he shouldn't still be bitter over something he knew was bound to happen. He just wished it hadn't happened so soon or that it didn't still affect him to this day.

He clenched his jaw, staring at his knee. Maybe if he'd warmed up a little longer that day or if he'd iced and heated his knee properly the night before things would've been different. His spot on the national team could've been secured for a few more years and all of his hard work wouldn't have been for nothing. His eyes bore into his knee until his vision became blurry. He didn’t even realize there were tears in his eyes until Hajime came back in the room.

"I couldn't find the ice pack your physical therapist gave you so you'll just have to deal with the normal..." Hajime's words faded out as he saw his husband, fists clenched, and tears streaming down his face. "Tooru what's wrong?" He asked, quickly shutting the door and rushing over to the bed.

"I'm so worthless," he grit out through his tears.

"No you're not, what are you talking about?" Hajime set the ice pack, water, and medicine bottle down on the nightstand and moved to comfort his husband but he was instantly shoved away.

"Yes I am! I can't ever do anything right," he choked out. "I can't raise our kids right, they both argue every single day and Hikaru hates me. I couldn't even play professional volleyball for the normal amount of time because I was too weak…"

"Tooru that is not-"

"I was too weak Hajime, and everyone knows it. I…I couldn't…I should've been able to get back up." He whispered softly, tears still flowing from his eyes as he stared at his hands.

"Tooru come here," Hajime whispered as he pulled him into his arms.

"It hurts Hajime," he sobbed into his shoulder. "T-they said it wouldn’t hurt anymore but it still hurts."

"I know Tooru, I know." Hajime held him there until he felt Tooru's breath come in steady and slow. He pulled away and wiped the tears from his husband's face. "Look at me," it took a moment but eventually those big brown eyes were focused on him. "You are not worthless and you are not weak." Silent tears rolled down Tooru's face as he listened. "You are one of the strongest people that I know. You've been through so much and picked yourself right back up afterward. Not many people would keep playing through the pain like you did. I know it still doesn't seem fair, and it still hurts to think about, but there was nothing you could have done Tooru." He paused to run his hand through Tooru's hair, "sometimes our bodies just can't take anymore, they give out. You pushed yourself years longer than you should've, and your knee just couldn't do it anymore. You should be proud of how far you did get in professional volleyball because ninety percent of people would've given up at the same time that you were staying late and putting in hours of hard work."

Tooru nods while he wipes the snot and tears from his face.

"Here," Hajime says as he hands him the glass of water on the nightstand. "Drink this and take two of these," he hands him the medicine bottle and gets up from the bed, grabbing the ice pack.

Tooru balanced the glass between his legs as he unscrewed the medicine cap and shook out two pills. He popped them in his mouth and took a long drink, while his eyes followed Hajime around the side of the bed.

Hajime got up on the other side of the bed and crawled over to Tooru, he gently took the glass of water from his hand and set it on the nightstand again.

Tooru looked to him confused, "Iwa-Chan?"

"I'm going to move you over here," he said as he slipped one arm under Tooru's back and the other under his knees and began to slide him over to the opposite side of the bed.

"But this is your side Iwa-Chan."

"I know that."

He sat Tooru up as he switched their pillows, because his husband couldn't sleep without his specific pillows, and laid Tooru back down on them.

"Why am I over here?" Tooru asked, propping himself up on his elbows, watching Hajime pull their comforter back.

"You'll see just give me a second."

Hajime gently lifted Tooru's right leg and slid the blanket underneath it and over his other leg so that he wouldn't get cold. He grabbed one of his pillows and used it to elevate Tooru's knee, then placed the ice pack on top of his knee.

"But Iwa-Chan your pillow…" Tooru said as he watched him leave his side of the bed and walk over to the entertainment center across from their bed. Hajime didn't answer him and he grabbed the TV remote and walked back over to the bed. He watched him crawl under the blankets and sidle up next to him, resting his head on his shoulder as he turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked as he flicked through the channels.

Tooru looked from his husband to the TV, to the clock, it was almost ten.

"Iwa-Chan I don't want to watch TV when you're trying to go to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow, you should've gone to bed hours ago."

"I don't work tomorrow," Hajime stated nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. To Tooru, it was a huge deal.

"Wait," he sat up quickly, causing Hajime's head to drop off his shoulder and onto the mattress below him. "You don't work tomorrow?"

Annoyed, but willing to push it aside Hajime stared up at his husband, a smile forming on his lips, "no, I have this weekend off."

"Iwa-Chan!" Hurt knee and mental break down long forgotten, Tooru jumped on top of his husband wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.

Hajime chuckled as he ran his hands up Tooru's sides, "Did I forget to tell you that?"

Tooru pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at his husband, "Iwa-Chan do you know what this means?"

Hajime pretended to think about it as he quickly shifted their positions so that he was hovering over Tooru, smiling down at him.

"Yes, it means," he leaned down to place kisses around Tooru's face as he spoke, "that I get to fall asleep with you, and wake up with you drooling on me, again, and sit and have coffee with you, and wake up the kids together, and spend my weekend with my family instead of in a cold, stuffy office building."

Tooru smiled brightly as he brought his hands up to cup Hajime's face, "It also means that you can watch _The X-Files_ with me!" 

Hajime rolled his eyes but laughed anyway, "yes shittykawa we can watch your stupid alien detective show." 

Tooru squealed in delight as he plucked the remote out of Hajime's hand and switched over to Netflix. By the time he had found the show and started season one, he was already cuddled up in his husband's arms happy and content. But there was one more thing. 

"Iwa-Chan?" 

"Hm?" 

"Who's going to turn the light off?" 

He heard his husband sigh and rifle through his nightstand drawer, "you better hope I make this because I'm not getting up." 

"My Iwa-Chan can do anything," Tooru said as he snuggled impossibly closer to Hajime's side. He felt Hajime's body jerk as he threw whatever was in his hand across the room and then the lights went out. 

"I'm so good." 

They both laughed and settled in to watch Tooru's favorite show. But another thought crossed Tooru's mind. 

"Iwa-Chan?" 

"Hm?" 

"Was that the lube..." 

There was a short pause, "yes." 

"You idiot," Tooru laughed. 

"What? It's not like we were going to use it." 

"You better hope the kids don't wake up before us and find that." 

"They won't, I promise." He said as he dropped a kiss to Tooru's head. 

"I love you Iwa-Chan." 

"I love you too shittykawa." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who stuck through this story. It took me a lot longer to upload than I originally planned due to me changing a lot of aspects to the story so that they correspond to future fics. I know I say this in almost every note, but I mean it every time, so thank you again so much for reading! <3
> 
> Also! Don't forget about the alternative ending! I will be posting it shortly, but be warned it is a little bit on the mature side. No smut but just a fair warning for those who don't wish to read that part!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alternative/Steamy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, here is the alternative steamy ending. To be honest, I don't think it is written very well but I've stared at it for so long I couldn't even try and fix it if I wanted too. This is my very first attempt at writing anything remotely close to this and I am truly sorry if it's the worst thing you've ever read. I at least hope you laugh at the end because I tried to add in some humor. Anyway, thank you for reading all of this it means a lot! :D

Hajime fell hard against their bed, too tired to do anything but lay there and feel his spine slowly pop back into place. Tooru laid down beside him, equally as tired.

"I need to take a shower," Hajime groaned. Tooru hums beside him but turns to him and sits up on his elbow.

"What were you and Hikaru talking about in the living room earlier?"

Hajime groans and turns to wrap his arms around his husband's torso and bury his face in his chest. Tooru lays back down and runs his hands through Hajime's hair.

"Iwa-Chan," he says to the ceiling as he stops playing with his hair.

Hajime takes a deep breath, "he asked me if I was cheating on you."

Tooru gasps and pulls away from him, "my Iwa-Chan would never!"

"Yeah I know, that's exactly what I told him."

"I really hope you told him that exact sentence," Tooru smirked. Hajime slaps his side and Tooru giggles. "But honestly I can't believe he would think that," Tooru says, "and I can't believe you got so upset that you yelled at him."

Hajime looked up, "why wouldn't I get mad over that? I would never do something like that and he should- wait, how did you know I yelled at him? Did you hear the conversation?"

Tooru snorted and shook his head. "No, I didn’t hear anything. If I did, I wouldn't have asked you. But I did hear your unmistakable," he lowered his voice to mimic Hajime's, "Iwaizumi Hikaru!" They both burst out into laughter.

When they could breathe again, Tooru was the first to speak, "you should have seen the look on Eiji's face! I was putting his shirt on and as soon as you yelled, his head popped out of the shirt hole and he-" he stopped to let out a few more laughs, "he looked so terrified! He asked me if I thought he would ever see Hikaru again."

Tooru fell into another fit of laughter and Hajime rolled onto his back laughing lightly. When Tooru finally calmed down Hajime turned to look at him, he looked content and tired.

"How did you hurt your knee again?"

"I don’t know what you're talking about Iwa-Chan," Tooru dismissed.

"Don't bullshit me shittykawa, you were limping up the stairs and you barely made it up them."

"Iwa-Chan really shouldn't be so mean to me, and how many times do I have to tell you this Iwa-Chan," he looked over to stare at Hajime, "My names not Oikawa anymore, it's Iwai-ah!"

Tooru didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Hajime was already hooking his arms under his back and legs and carrying him to the bathroom.

"I-Iwa-Chan! Put me down!" Tooru flailed around, but they both knew it was half-assed and he was actually enjoying it.

"Well you know _Iwaizumi-San,_ " Hajime drawled in his ear, "I'd love to put you down, but as the loving husband that I am, I know that you're bullshitting me and your knee hurts. So I'm obliged to make you feel better."

Tooru giggled as Hajime set him down on their double-wide vanity and whispered in his ear, "well how do you plan on making me feel better Iwa-Chan?"

He really wasn't expecting much in return considering Hajime had been working overtime for the past three months. But he was thoroughly surprised when Hajime leaned in to give him a deep kiss that quickly lead to more as Hajime sucked hard on Tooru's lower lip and moved his kisses down to lightly lick and suck at his husband's neck. Tooru pressed against him and let out a soft moan as Hajime's hands gripped his hips and tugged him closer.

It had been a long time since they had done something even remotely close to this. Normally it would be one of two things: they were both too tired, or on the rare chance that they weren't and started to get a little busy, Eiji would be at their door from a nightmare and end up sleeping between them. Tooru was really hoping that maybe tonight they would get some time to themselves. But then there was a knock on their door.

Hajime stopped his assault on Tooru's neck and dropped his head to his shoulder with a sigh. A whine left Tooru's mouth as the knock came again.

"What if we just ignore it."

Hajime huffed a laugh and reluctantly moved away from his husband.

"You know we can't do that," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Tooru inwardly cursed his children, not only had they made his day a living hell but now they were taking away his alone time with his husband. He sighed as he tried to listen to which one of his demon spawn had the audacity to interrupt him. He moved closer to the door and heard Hajime talking with Hikaru. They were talking a little softly but he could hear that Hikaru was talking excitedly to his dad. Which only meant one thing, he was showing him a stupid volleyball video.

Tooru rolled his eyes as he leaned over the counter to slightly bang his head against it. Could his son have worse timing? Here he was hard and fading, wanting his husband to fuck him into their shower wall, and he just knew Hajime would get caught up in the stupid video and forget all about their previous plans.

Normally, he'd get sucked in as well, wanting nothing more than to geek out over volleyball with his son. But the thing was his son was a brute like his husband and obsessed over the ace and didn't care about the setter. Hajime kept reassuring him that once he actually started playing he would realize how important the setter was but it still didn’t make him feel any better.

He looked at the clock on their nightstand that he could see through the bathroom door and saw that it was already eight-thirty. Way past Hikaru's bedtime. He smiled and decided that this could be his chance to salvage his night but once he walked out of the bathroom he caught a glimpse of Hajime and Hikaru sitting on the end of their bed staring at the phone with stars in their eyes.

Hajime's request for Hikaru to go to bed early long gone and overtaken by the pure awe of watching whatever match their son just had to show him. Most likely a play by play of the national teams best plays in their latest match. As if they hadn't seen it on TV last week.

Tooru cleared his throat and both of them looked up in tandem as Hikaru double-clicked the screen.

"Is it not past someone's bedtime?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

He watched his husband look over to the clock and their son sink into himself as he already knew he was up way past his bedtime. The clock now read, eight thirty-five, and he saw Hajime slowly turn to look at him. He could see it in his face, the guilt. He already knew he'd lost.

Tooru sighed, "how much longer is the video?"

Hikaru perked up, but only a little bit as he tapped the screen, "uh, fifteen minutes." He cringed as he said it, looking between his silent dad next to him and his irritated one across the room.

Tooru inwardly cursed when he looked to his husband and saw him trying to come up with an excuse to watch the video a little longer.

"Tooru we won't even watch it for that long. We will watch a few more plays and then I'll make sure he goes to bed. He'll be in bed before eight-fifty." He tried, he really did, but Hajime was a terrible liar.

Tooru sighed, aggravated, pissed, sad, defeated, disappointed, he wasn't sure which he felt but he glared at his husband regardless.

"Whatever," little cheers of victory came from the other side of the room but he wasn't finished, "I'm taking a shower and if you aren't in bed by the time I come out of this bathroom, you're grounded." Hikaru's jaw dropped, about to protest but his dad held up his hand to stop him. "Do not even try to argue with me Hikaru you are already up way too late for my liking." 

He got a slow nod from his son and turned to head back into the bathroom but remembered one more thing.

"Oh, and if either of you wakes up Eiji, whether it be from the noise you make in here or the noise Hikaru makes going back to his room. You're both grounded." Hajime stared at him in disbelief and Hikaru deflated even more.

"You can't ground me," Hajime argued.

"Watch me." With that, he turned on his heel, shut the door behind him, and started the shower.

"Can he really ground you Dad?"

"Well, I don’t know how he would since we share a mortgage. But I guess he could annoy me more than usual." He smirked and bumped Hikaru's shoulder with his own. Making Hikaru giggle and press play on his phone.

Hikaru knew he was pushing his luck but he really missed being able to watch volleyball videos with his dad. He admired how strong his dad was, currently, and in high school. His uncles had shown him videos of their matches and even the ones that they lost his dad's spikes were so powerful and not to mention his other dad's serves were crazy. He'd never seen his dad look like that before, so focused and determined. If he thought about it really hard, maybe once he had seen him look that focused, but it was when he was watching one of his alien movies.

A few minutes into watching the video, Hikaru's yawns started to become more frequent. He didn't notice when the video was paused, but there was a moment when it was and he was being picked up by his dad and carried to his room. Once he was in the comfort of his bed, his dad kissed him on the head and the last thing he remembered was the door closing before he fell asleep.

\-----------------------

Hajime knew Tooru would be upset. He knew he would be mad that he'd been so easily sucked into a dumb video about the national team when they were finally about to have a moment to themselves after so long.

He walked into their bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him. But as he walked further into the room, it wasn't the shower he heard going but the bath. Not that it was surprising in the slightest, Tooru often took baths after he showered, especially when his knee was bothering him. What bothered Hajime however, was that now he either wasn't going to be able to shower or it was going to be a cold one. All the hot water taken from Tooru's shower and his bath.

When he walked into the bathroom he saw his husband, towel wrapped around his waist, as he bent over the tub to adjust the temperature for the bath. His back was to the door and Hajime figured there wouldn't be any harm in it, so he walked over and went to place his hands on his waist when he was verbally reprimanded before he even touched him.

"Don't you even think about it Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi. Not Iwa-Chan, not Hajime, just Iwaizumi. Damnit. He really was upset.

Tooru still wasn't facing him but he stood back up to grab some bath salts for his knee. As he turned to face Hajime he looked him over.

"The shower will be open in a few minutes," he said as he poured in the correct amount of bath salts.

Hajime slunk over to the counter to brush his teeth, might as well do something while he waits. He thought that if he was slick enough he could sneak a peak as Tooru slipped into the tub. But he was very wrong, because his husband expected as much from him and waited for Hajime to dip his head down to spit into the sink to swiftly slide into the tub. Damnit. He should've known better than to think he could get away with it.

"Is Iwa-Chan going to shower tonight?" Hajime glared into the mirror. He could hear the smugness in his voice.

"I don't know. I don't really want to freeze my balls off." He replied coldly.

"Well, I just thought, since Iwa-Chan obviously didn't want to do anything with me, that he would appreciate me leaving him with a nice cold shower to calm him down." The shit-eating grin plastered across his husband's face made Hajime want to smack it off of him. But he knew better than that. Plus, if he played his cards right he could still get what he wanted. So he decided to play a little game of his own.

"Ah, that was really thoughtful of you shittykawa. Remind me to thank you later." He smiled down at him and Tooru's smile faltered just a bit before he went to whine about being called Oikawa again.

"Iwa-Chan how many-" He started his sentence looking away from him, but Hajime knew he'd look sooner or later, so he made sure that he was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when his husband finally looked at him.

He had two buttons left to go when his husband's sentence stopped as he stared at the one thing he'd wanted so bad and hadn't seen in so long and he tried to look away but his husband's abs and pecks were just as defined as he remembered and he forgot everything he was trying to say in one second.

Hajime smiled, he had him right where he wanted him.

"You were saying?" He paused for a moment after he had finished with the last button. He stood there waiting for Tooru to continue but his husband wasn't listening to him, his eyes were already sweeping over his stomach and chest, and the belt on his slacks, then traveling up to stare at his favorite part of his husband. Not yet revealed, but he didn't really need to think that hard to remember them since he'd been discretely looking at them since he'd got home.

Hajime smirked when he noticed Tooru's gaze land on his biceps and stay there. He slowly let his shirt fall off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. It could have been comical how responsive Tooru was being if he wasn't as equally into it as his husband. He crouched down beside the tub, folding his arms over the side and staring at his husband.

"What were you trying to say Oikawa?" He tried, he really did, but the smug look on his face wouldn't budge as Tooru tried to comprehend what he'd just said to him. Too busy thinking about other things.

"M-my n-names not…" he tried to finish the sentence but Hajime had snuck his hand down into the tub and was now slowly rubbing Tooru's thigh.

"Oh yeah, that's right, how silly of me Tooru. You're not an Oikawa anymore are you?" He stared into his eyes and saw the want burning inside them, matching his own.

Tooru couldn't think straight, hell he wasn't even straight himself. Definitely not when his husband was looking at him like that with his dark, hungry possessive eyes, and his hand slowly massaging its way up his inner thigh. God, he wanted this so bad. He wanted nothing more than for Hajime to pull him out of this tub and bend him over the counter and fuck him so hard he was a blubbering mess.

The hand moving up his thigh stopped and squeezed hard, causing Tooru to jerk out of his daydream and look at the dark eyes in front of him.

"You didn't answer me Tooru."

He sucked in a breath frantically trying to remember what it was he was supposed to answer before Hajime stopped. God, he didn't want him to stop this. Then he remembered, he'd called him Oikawa. He started to shake his head.

"N-no I'm not." He said through heavy breaths.

"Right. You're not." Hajime agreed, continuing his path towards Tooru's very prominent erection.

Tooru hoped he'd keep going, wanted nothing more than-oh god-he shuddered as Hajime's hand left his right thigh and one finger trialed underneath his balls to reach his other thigh. He held back a yelp and a choked moan as Hajime gripped his thigh tightly and quickly brought his knee up to his chest.

A little startled, Tooru looked to his husband in surprise, only to let out a small squeak when he saw the fire behind hid eyes. It'd been so long since they'd been able to foreplay like this. It was driving them both mad and he knew it. But Hajime wasn't done. Not in the slightest.

"Who do you belong to now Tooru." His mind went hazy. That should have been a question, it was formed like a question, but the way it came out of Hajime's mouth it certainly wasn't a question. It was a demand. He already knew the answer. They both knew it.

"You." He didn't know if he'd even properly said it. The word came out breathy and almost like a moan.

He couldn't help it. He was way too far gone into this. He just wanted fingers stretching him and prepping him for his husband's cock. That's all he could think about.

"I didn't hear you Tooru." His voice was deep and low against his ear. When had he gotten so close? He had no idea.

"You! I belong to you Hajime." He might've said that too loud. He definitely, probably said that too loud. But he didn't care. The breath against his ear was hot, the bathwater was hot, and the hand gripping his thigh was hot. Everything was so hot and he was so hard. He was so ready for Hajime to just take him right there no matter who walked in, no matter how loud he would be, he needed it. And then he was gone. The breath, the hand, gone.

Tooru's eyes fluttered open to see Hajime standing up again and facing the shower as he undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down. Tooru couldn't help but notice how hard his husband was as well. He fully expected to be told to get out of the tub and bend over the counter. But none of that happened.

Instead, Hajime stepped inside their walk-in shower and turned the water on. He stood to the side and let the water fall on his hand first. Testing to see just how cold it was. Tooru's jaw dropped.

"W-what are you doing?" He leaned over the tub to get a better look at his husband's blank face as he turned to look at him.

"I'm taking a shower." He said plainly as he turned back to step under the water fully and reach for the body soap.

Tooru, mouth still agape, could only watch as his husband cleaned himself, his erection softening by the minute. While Tooru's was still aching in the tub.

"You should close your mouth before a bug flies in there," Hajime said as he eyed Tooru through the water.

Tooru snapped his mouth shut only to open it again and stumble over his words.

"But you, and we, but we were, and you.." He couldn't figure his words out as Hajime stared at him through the glass wall of the shower.

"I believe in you Tooru." Was all he said as he moved on to wash his hair.

"But you were hard too…" Was all he could manage. He stared dumbfounded at his husband as he gave him a smile that reminded Tooru exactly why he fell for his best friend.

"Oh yeah, I was huh?" He glanced down and then back over at his husband, "Well how nice was it that someone prepared a nice cold shower for me. Thanks babe."

His best friend that was also a complete fucking asshole.

Tooru was up and out of the tub in a second and making his way into the shower.

"Iwaizumi Hajime if you don't fuck me right now I swear I will divorce you and leave you-" he stopped as soon as he felt that water hit his skin. It wasn't cold. In fact, it wasn't even remotely cold. It was warm. Pleasantly warm. He stared at Hajime who only smirked back at him. "Iwa-Chan! You only did that to stall time so you could take a hot shower!"

Hajime's laugh rang loudly through the bathroom. Tooru was devastated, he had been played so good it wasn't even fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if this sucked. It's my first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions or critiques I would greatly appreciate them. Just be nice please! More chapters will be coming soon. I have the whole thing drafted just need to fine tune as I go. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be exactly but I'll mark it as soon as I know! Thanks again if you read through this!


End file.
